The Fight is On
by Mastershadow97
Summary: Welcome to the Third year of Super Mario Bros. Lets get started. Their are hundreds of Video game heroes and villains who wish to enter the tournament. But only 36 will. Who. Hint:Brawl.
1. Welcome

"Welcome fans to Super Smash Bros Brawl.  
This is the third year in the Tournament series.  
Lets look at our returning victors.  
From Year one its Link. The Hero of Hyrule himself.  
The Final battle against Samus was intense  
but the home field advantage brought him the victory."  
The grunting Hylian twirled his sword and sheathed it behind his back.  
"The champion of Melee too has returned. He showed that power is  
all anyone needs. Bowser took Melee by storm."  
The King of the Koopas blew fire from his mouth.  
"The entry sheets are at the front. When you hear your  
name go to your designated stage. The top 36 will be entered into  
the upcoming Tournament. If you do not pass be ready to become tag-ins"

The Voice stopped over the intercom.  
Ike looked around the room. Hundreds of fighters had shown up to enter.  
He shook his head. 'I can't believe Marth talked me into this.' Lyn nodded.  
"Indeed." Ike turned his head to see if any famous fighters where around.  
"Ike and Waluigi please report to Stage Halberd." Ike turned to Lyn. "Sorry Princess I must go.  
Make sure you do not harm yourself." Lyn nodded. "Ike..Win!"

-  
I have discontinued my other story. Sorry if you really liked it.  
This story will have Romance, Comfort, ACTION, and some blood.  
So I rated it Teen. Just in case. Oh and Yeah you probably know whats gonna happen next.


	2. Ike Vs Waluigi

Ike arrived to the platform.  
The Halbred was large and terrifying.  
He stepped onto the stage.  
Waluigi laughed. "You the competition."  
"I've never seen you before."  
He continued his obnoxious laughter.  
"Three..." The Announcer spoke.  
"Two..." Ike Gripped his sword.  
"One..." Waluigi's laughter slowed as  
did everything else Ike could see.  
"Fight!"

Ike Dashed with his blade in front across the stage.  
Waluigi was still laughing when Ike's sword struck him across the chest.  
The Viewers should note that all fighters have cartoon physics.  
They can not DIE. But that is not to say they can't be hurt.  
Walugi was knocked back. "Game on Bandanna Boy!"  
He pulled out a tennis racket and tried to strike back.  
Ike dodged behind and struck him with a powerful attack.  
The Taller of the Wario Bros flew across the stage.

The platform lifted into the sky. As did the Halbred.  
Waluigi barely hung on by his fingers.  
He began to scream. "Hey, Hey, Woah, This is  
dangerous. Some one could get hurt.  
Ike strode across the platform.  
"Yes, YOU!" He knelt down.  
The tall purple overall wearing villain begged for help.  
Ike sent his sword across his fingers and Waluigi fell to the waters below.  
The Announcer's voice was heard over the intercom. "Ike is the winner.  
He also has the best time on this stage." Ike smiled confidently and waited  
for the platform to return to the ground


	3. IkeMarth vs FunkyDixie

Ike, Lyn, Roy, and Marth spent the rest of the day around Coconut Mall. Chattering about the other fighters and matches. Many of the main fighters had advanced through round 1. Mewtwo had been defeated by a newcomer named Captain Olimar. Pichu by R.O.B. Strangely Waluigi had advanced. Something to do with the match between Ike and him being the fastest one all day.

The Loudspeaker finally called Ike to his newest battle. "Will Dixie and Funky Kong please come to Green Hill zone. Ike and Marth too please." Ike and Marth waved goodbye to the other two and rushed to the newest destination.

Ready, Set, GO! Ike and Marth rushed to the center and stood back to back. Ike nodded and the two countered the oncoming attacks. Dixie flew into the air and Funky backwards. Ike Jumped up spinning his sword in the air in a circular fashion to push Dixie further upwards. "Ether!" He threw his sword up and slammed it downwards along with Dixie onto the stage. Marth countered Funky Kong every time he tried to attack. Marth grabbed Funky right next to the fallen Dixie. Ike held his sword upwards charging his flame attack. Sending his sword downwards the two Kong's flew across and off the stage. Suddenly the ground beneath Marth fell. Ike grabbed Marths hand and pulled him back onto the stage.

"Thanks." Ike nodded. The two journeyed back to the rest of the group. The two had teamed up for their match against Shadow and Tails. Passing barely. Ike looked up at the list of the next match. He found his name. Right next to Roy's.


End file.
